1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a low-temperature co-fired ceramics (LTCC) substrate having a cutting pattern and a semiconductor package including the LTCC substrate.
2. Related Art
With the progress of the technology, the current electronic products have become more miniature and thinner. Taking a mobile phone in the wireless communication industry as an example, the size of the mobile phone is reduced from that of the earliest mobile phone used in the Advance Mobile Phone System (AMPS) to that smaller than one palm. Meanwhile, the function of the mobile phone is developed from the simplest audio transmission to the data, picture and text transmission. Consequently, the key point and the trend in designing the electronic product include the light, thin, short and small properties, and the LTCC technology can satisfy these requirements.
The LTCC technology has the ability of integrating active devices, modules and passive devices together. In the LTCC technology, a plurality of LTCC substrates is stacked, and the passive devices or integrated circuits (ICs) are embedded into the LTCC substrate. In addition, the LTCC substrate may be advantageously co-fired with the metal having the low impedance and the low dielectric loss, and the passive devices, such as inductors and capacitors, can be advantageously embedded without the limitation of the number of layers. Therefore, the LTCC substrate is very suitable for the application to an integrated device. In addition, the LTCC technology can reduce the size of the electronic product and lower the cost thereof and achieve the object of making the electronic product be light, thin, short and small.
However, the LTCC substrate has a high-hardness layer and the crumbly property. Thus, when a cutting machine is cutting a harder substrate, a larger friction force between the substrate and a cutting blade is generated, and the stress generated by the friction is transferred to the cutting blade. As a result, the electronic product or the cutting blade may be damaged and the manufacturing yield is deteriorated. Thus, it is an important subject to generate a lower resistant force and thus to enhance the yield when the ceramics substrate is being cut.